Teenage Wasteland
by AllAtOnce
Summary: “Okay I have to fix this,we are just going to have to pretend, make up everything and tell no one but the Marauders, Addison and Reese." "Is it really worth it?"James then pressed Lily against the wall, pinning her arms above her head and kissed her. JP/L


_Cue music: Teenage Wasteland intro_

Lily stepped through the platform taking a big breath. It has been a long summer. Lily was really just glad to be back at school, away from the drama with her sister and her family. She really just needed to be home. She took a deep breath and ran head first through the barrier and onto platform 9 3/4.

Lily smiled for the first in two months when she stared at the students running about the platform, first years saying goodbye to their families, the older years just simply waving from the windows. Lily pinned her head girl badge onto the front of sweater and stepped onto the train.

She passed by a group of girls all huddled together whispering. When she walked past them the whispers stopped and they all turned to glare at her. Lily was loved by all of Hogwarts: teachers, students, everyone but the 7th year girls.

They're entire year of girls were completely infatuated with James Potter. Why all the hate for Lily? The one thing that everyone knew was that James Potter only had eyes for Lily Evans. With James not only being the leader of the Marauders; three sex gods of Hogwarts; but he was also the hottest bachelor of the school. It didn't help that Lily was beyond beautiful making the other girls jealous.

Megan Moreno leader of the Marauder "fan girls" turned her head to look at Lily.

"Bitch," she said loud enough for Lily. The girl all giggled. Lily just smiled and turned to face their group.

"Whore," She said smiling. James and his two best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, who had been hiding around the corner, came in between the two girls.

"Now Megan I know your disappointed in the fact that Lily has finally come to her senses and confessed her true feelings toward me, but do you think you could take that stick out of your ass long enough to contain your emotions and not insult my beautiful little girlfriend.

Megan scoffed, "Oh please, like Lily would actually say yes to you. We all know she's a complete idiot and oblivious to the fact that you're sexy as hell; unlike me whose certain she likes what she sees."

It was true, four the last six years James had asked Lily out, and every day Lily had said no. Something about his egotistic, self-infatuated personality turned her off, or so she said.

"No he's right," Lily said before she could even think of what she was doing. James and the rest of the people listening (which had grown due to the dramatic scene between the kids) were shocked. The moment that sentence had escaped her lips she knew she had made a big mistake.

"Dejia jealous Megan?" Lily said trying to cover her lie by wrapping her arms around James.

"Hardly, and anyways I don't even believe you…. prove it."

"Prove it?" Lily asked now slightly worried.

"Yeah, show everyone here your true feelings for him, unless you're not into the whole public displays of affection thing."

"No problem." Lily interrupted facing James and whispering into his ear, "go with it." She then practically jumped onto James wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her feet inches off of the ground. She kissed James' passionately immediately slipping her tongue into his mouth. James smiled against her lips, not hesitating to kiss her back.

They broke apart, Lily gasping a long breath of the chilly fall air. She had never had a kiss like the one she just had before. There was life in it and both James and Lily felt it; and Megan definitely saw it.

Lily laughed and walked away with James' arm around her shoulder, and once out of Megan's view, pulled him into a corner.

James tried to speak but Lily put her index finger to his lips. "No I talk you listen. What the hell are we going to do James!"

"We could always just make out again that always make me feel better," James said leaning in.

"Don't touch me," Lily smacked him. "Okay I have to fix this…we are just going to have to pretend, make up everything and tell no one but the Marauders, Addison and Reese.

"Lily I don't know, are you going to let Meg dictate your life, is it all really worth it?"

"James I have to do this. Meg has made my life miserable since 1st years, no thanks to you. I can't handling loosing to her anymore." Lily began to ramble.

"Just…Shut…. up." James then pressed Lily against the wall, pinning her arms above her head and gently kissing her. It didn't take long before Lily began to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around him.

"What the hell!?" She yelled regaining her thought.

"If you really want to fool Megan there has got to be a little bit more of this."

"And strangely…I'm okay with that."

_**XxAuthors NotexX**_

_Okay I know I should be working on my other James and Lily story but I really wanted to write one where they were in school. I have no idea where this came from cause when I started it I had no idea what it was going to be about. But if you guys like this story I think I know what I can do with it. Please comment and review and I promise to get the next chapter up soon. Thanks _

_Peace out, with love,_

_TML_


End file.
